Invisible Rainbow
by MyPartnerInCrime
Summary: Blaine Anderson is stopped after one of his shows by some delighted fans. One of which is Kurt Hummel. A mysterious, beautiful boy who paints with colours invisible to him. Short, sweet drabble.


"Oh my God, you're so amazing!" gushed the teenage girl, clutching a signed photo to her chest. "You're so good at singing! I love you, thank you so much!" she continued to blabber away, tears in her eyes as she walked away, turning around at regular intervals to wave.

Blaine Anderson watched her go half shocked, half amused. He really did love his fans, they were always so nice, if a little over-enthusiastic sometimes.

He had just finished a show and he had been taking the back route out of the small theatre when a few of his fans had spotted him, asking him for autographs which he willingly gave them, thanking them with a big grin. After all, it was thanks to them that he was lucky enough to do all the things he did.

Only a couple of fans had seen him as the back route he'd taken was supposed to be quite discreet. As much as he loved his fans, he didn't really fancy being squashed by the huge crowd of excited teenagers.

A young girl who couldn't have been older than eleven approached him quietly and shyly asked him to sign her notebook.

"Of course! Who shall I make it out to?" asked Blaine, grabbing the pen that had been residing behind his left ear.

"Belle," replied the girl softly.

"What a gorgeous name!" exclaimed Blaine, carefully scribbling a '_To Belle, Love Blaine x x'_ on the girl's sparkly notebook. She said thank you then ran back to her mother, giggling and hugging the notebook to her chest.

There were only two more people left in the small corridor, standing slightly awkwardly a couple of paces away. Blaine took in the pair, an African American girl with a bright smile on her face and a lean boy, hardly younger than himself, Blaine guessed, dressed fashionably in a waistcoat and bow tie with a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose. The girl took the boy by the elbow, urging him forwards.

Suddenly Blaine noticed the white cane in the boy's hand, currently not being used as the girl walked him forwards, and the way he stumbled slightly over his Doc Martens.

"Hey!" said the girl cheerfully.

"Hi," replied Blaine with an easy smile.

"I'm Mercedes," she introduced herself. "I think you're totally awesome, by the way. I'm so glad I finally made it to one of your shows."

"Aw, thank you for coming!"

"This is my friend-" Mercedes started to introduce her friend who cut her off, sticking his hand out.

"I'm Kurt."

"Hi," Blaine said goofily, shaking Kurt's hand. Blaine couldn't help but notice how undeniably good-looking the boy was.

"Uhm, I made you something..." said Kurt quietly, rummaging in the bag hanging from his arm. Mercedes stepped in to help him locate what he was looking for. "I think it's pretty bad, so if you don't like it I'm just gonna run away." Kurt chuckled nervously before handing over an A4 envelope to Blaine. He noticed that Mercedes took a step back to leave the two boys to it.

"Oh, thank you!" Blaine said, opening the envelope with care. He pulled out what Blaine could only describe as _colour_. It was a page smudged and smeared with reds, yellows, blues, greens and every bold colour you could imagine. Blaine stared at it, an indescribable feeling of happiness spreading over his grinning face.

Kurt, hearing Blaine's silence began to ramble. "I know it probably just looks like rubbish, and I guess it is. But I know that lots of your fans draw pictures of you and I wish I could have done that, but I can't..._see_ you...so I couldn't. I'm sorry, I know it's silly-"

"It's beautiful," whispered Blaine. Kurt stopped abruptly.

"You think so?"

"Of course! I love it!" exclaimed Blaine.

"I couldn't paint _you_...so I painted what I feel when I listen to your songs. Mercedes helped me with the colours," he paused, biting his lip. "It's meant to be _happiness_."

"This is amazing," Blaine breathed, still studying the painting carefully. It was obvious it had been painted by fingers. It was just an array of colours, they looked so carefree, yet so carefully considered and placed at the same time. "Thank you," said Blaine earnestly, reaching out to gently hold Kurt's hand in his. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever been given."

"I'm sure that's not true," muttered Kurt, who was blushing.

"Oh, but it most definitely is!" assured Blaine, taking his hand from Kurt to delicately place his painting back in the envelope and into his bag. "Thank you, so much."

"It's okay," Kurt was biting back a smile, his cheeks still tinted that beautiful rose colour.

"I need to go now," said Blaine regrettably, glancing at the formally dressed looking woman that pretty much followed him everywhere, who was now tapping her watch with a stern glare. "But it was wonderful meeting you and I sincerely hope I see you in the future."

"Same," said Kurt quietly. "Maybe I'll come to another one of your shows."

"I hope so."

"Goodbye."

"Bye Kurt, thank you again for the painting." Blaine hesitated, but then he leaned in to give Kurt a quick peck on the cheek before scurrying off down the corridor.

For the rest of Blaine Anderson's tour the painting hung next to his bed on the tour bus, and when he got home he had it framed and hung in his living room to be reminded of that beautiful blind boy he met once every time he looked at it.

_Happiness_.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know why I wrote this. Just a little drabble that was on my mind. =)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**xx  
><strong>


End file.
